1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission. More specifically, the present invention relates to a transmission in which a clutch gear is disposed in such a way as to be embedded in a side surface of a variable speed gear that rotates freely on a rotating shaft.
2. Background Information
Various types of transmissions are presently known. One example of a conventional variable speed transmission is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 3035997. In this type of conventional transmission, a variable speed transmission is provided with a rotating shaft having a variable speed gear mounted on the rotating shaft to be selectively coupled either in a fixed state or a freely rotatable state. In particular, a coupling sleeve is provided on the rotating shaft with the coupling sleeve being moved in an axial direction into meshing engagement with a clutch gear that is embedded in a variable speed gear so that the variable speed gear rotates with the rotating shaft. When the coupling sleeve is disengaged from the clutch gear, the variable speed gear rotates freely on the rotating shaft. With this type of conventional transmission, the overall axial length of the transmission is shortened as a result of the clutch gear being embedded in the side surface of the variable speed gear.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved transmission. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.